


你的笨拙也是可爱的地方

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 节





	你的笨拙也是可爱的地方

“喂。”鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，“你不会真的把我是谁给忘得一干二净了吧？”  
“非常抱歉，我真的什么都记不得。”  
鸣人走过来，捏住佐助的手腕，伸手将他禁锢在洗手台前。佐助的身体往后倒，以其极不舒服的姿势压在了镜子上。  
“你会忘了我？哼，没关系，你会记起来的。”  
不等佐助拒绝，鸣人的嘴唇压了上来，一根湿滑的舌头伸进来堵住了佐助的嘴。  
“唔……”佐助发出了沉闷的哼声，他扭动手腕想要睁开金发的男人，但对方却早有准备地用力将他的手腕压在镜子上牢牢地卡住。佐助想要扭动胯部摆脱鸣人的那刻，他也伸手掐住了佐助腰上的某一处凹陷，佐助浑身一软，差点从洗手台上摔了下去。鸣人的吻具有强烈的掠夺性，这不像恋人的吻，而像敌人的吻。鸣人到底和他是什么关系？  
“唔、唔！……呃，哈……”佐助只好趁鸣人饶过他嘴唇的那一刻，大口地吸入氧气。佐助满脸通红，不知道是缺氧还是因为其他什么原因。  
鸣人没有放过佐助，他贴着佐助的嘴唇说话，让自己说话时的每一次震颤都去感染佐助。  
“你这家伙还没失去记忆之前最喜欢这种吻法了，现在你的身体是怎么反应？大脑罢工了，总不至于连身体都变成一张白纸了吧？”  
佐助的眉间轻轻地皱了起来，他的身体凝聚不起任何的力量去反抗鸣人，原来鸣人对这具身体的控制已经到了这种地步。佐助低声说：“原来你是这种性格的家伙吗？”  
“……你真的忘了我吗？”  
为什么突然露出了这么悲伤的表情……佐助叹了一口气看向别处。刚刚还是拿枪抵着别人胸膛的兴致勃勃的杀人狂，现在却成了一只失去爱人而不断在熟悉的水域徘徊的鸳鸯。  
“忘了也没办法吧。”  
“……佐助。”鸣人把佐助的下巴拧回来，以一种奇怪的眼神看着佐助，先前湛蓝透明的眼睛就像被搅浑的湖水一样浑浊，“你不要这样说哦。”  
鸣人压在下巴上的力度是那么重，重得几乎都要将佐助整个碾碎。  
“我说，忘了也没办法吧。你突然闯进来强吻我还一副要继续往下做些什么的样子，这就算是我的恋人吗？哈？我找了一个只会施暴的虐待狂？”  
“你说我是虐待狂？”  
鸣人睁大眼睛瞪着佐助。一阵咯吱咯吱的声音不知道从哪里响起，佐助吞下一口唾沫，意识到那是鸣人磨牙的声音。虽说鸣人已经和九尾和解，但在鸣人愤怒到难以控制自己情绪的时候，九尾的查克拉还是会溢出并且裹住他的皮肤。所有佐助被鸣人禁锢住的地方都像被烧起来一样疼。佐助咬住了牙，不论如何也不吭一声。  
“你想强暴我？嗯？”佐助哧一声笑了出来，“你确定我们是爱人，而不是你单方面强暴我？”  
“佐助，别再说了！别再说了……”鸣人摇了摇头，红色的眼睛中间的瞳孔像一只狐狸一样细细长长。鸣人凑近佐助，佐助感受到鸣人传来的灼人的体温。当鸣人靠得越近，佐助的呼吸就越无法抑制地急促。与此同时，佐助发现自己必须压制住身体渴望贴到鸣人身上的冲动。鸣人像一只动物一样嗅了嗅佐助的脖子，张嘴的时候，佐助清晰地听见了鸣人喉咙发出的如同野兽一样的咕噜声。  
“呃……！”  
佐助的脖子被鸣人一口咬住了，那一下的刺痛让佐助倒抽了一口凉气。佐助的身体开始战栗，他做了好几个深呼吸，才慢慢缓解了身体的恐惧。  
“炎盾……”佐助的眼睛转红，写轮眼开始飞速旋转，就在查克拉凝固的过程中，鸣人伸出舌头舔起了佐助脖子上的伤口，他还追踪起佐助脖颈的纹理，一路舔到了佐助的锁骨。在锁骨中央的那块区域，鸣人用力地啄起佐助的皮肤，在上面舔出了一个深色的吻痕。痒痒涩涩的感觉让佐助蜷起身子，查克拉全都散了。  
不管佐助信不信，这具身体已经不能抵抗这个金发男人了。糟透了，佐助从没想过自己会对别人依赖至此。  
但佐助相信自己，在被别人挖掘身体的敏感点到了这种地步的同时，他一定也会对这个男人的身体了如指掌。尽管现在佐助想不起任何事情，但他的身体一定还记得——虽然羞愤至极，但佐助也只能放松自己任身体去行动。  
把佐助的上衣全部解开之后，鸣人舔咬着佐助的胸脯。佐助整个人都坐在洗手台上，无力地弓着身子，承受着鸣人的进攻。身体的确很诚实，对鸣人的每一个动作都回以诚实的反应。鸣人感受到佐助不再反抗，尽量反而把身体展开任他探索。鸣人的怒火也渐渐退去，火红的尾兽查克拉也从他的身上一点点消去。鸣人捏着佐助左侧的乳头，摩擦着佐助右侧的后腰，佐助的身体开始轻轻颤抖，眼睛也紧紧地闭在了一起。  
“哈……”  
就在鸣人卸下佐助的武装的那一刻，就像所有故意折磨人的三流小说一样，门铃适时地响了起来。  
“叮咚——”  
鸣人企图忽略掉那不解风情的声响，但它却再次连响了两次。  
“叮咚、叮咚——”  
“不去开门的话会被怀疑吧？”衣服基本上被扒光的佐助坐在洗手台上笑出了声。  
“不要管他……！”  
“鸣人，喂，鸣人，你在不在啊！”按门铃的那家伙嫌门铃还不够煞风景，开始捶门了。  
“……”鸣人松开佐助，烦躁地低吼了一声，跑出去开门。  
看到鸣人离开的佐助终于松了一口气。他从洗手台上滑下来，转身之后在镜子里看到了布满了一块又一块吻痕与咬痕的胸膛。佐助别过脸不再看镜子里的自己，他尽快扣好了扣子，接着把水龙头打开掬了一抔水打在脸上。


End file.
